In a so-called convertible vehicle, i.e., a vehicle including an openable roof on a top portion of a vehicle compartment portion where a passenger is seated, traveling air from the vehicle front side flows rearwardly of the vehicle along a surface of a vehicle body in a state that the openable roof is closed (a closed state).
On the other hand, in a state (an opened state) that the openable roof is opened, traveling air is less likely to stably flow rearwardly due to an opening formed in the top portion of the vehicle. Further, the vehicle compartment becomes a negative pressure state, as compared with the outside of the vehicle. Therefore, a flow of traveling air flowing through the top portion of the vehicle is likely to change, as compared with a state that the openable roof is closed.
For instance, it is known that in a state that an openable roof is opened, a part of traveling air flowing rearwardly of a seat over a front window changes its direction in such a manner that air is caused to flow back forwardly due to a negative pressure of a vehicle compartment (so-called turbulent air).
Therefore, in a state that an openable roof is opened, a passenger may feel annoyed with wind that impinges on the passenger due to turbulent air flowing into a vehicle compartment, whose direction is changed from air flowing rearwardly of a vehicle to air flowing forwardly of the vehicle, or noise caused by the wind.
In view of the above, various techniques are proposed to avoid wind in a state that an openable roof is opened, or noise caused by the wind.
For instance, in Patent Literature 1, there is provided a deflector device between, a pair of left and right seats and on the vehicle rear side of the seats in order to deflect turbulent air flowing into a vehicle compartment from the rear side of the seats in a state that an openable roof is opened. Further, the deflector device disclosed in Patent Literature 1 includes a deflection plate (a deflector plate) made of synthetic resin having transparency. Thus, in Patent Literature 1, the deflection plate is made transparent, and enhanced rear visibility is secured.
A rear view mirror configured to allow a passenger to see a rear area of a seat is disposed on the upper front side of a deflection plate. As a result, when the passenger sees the rear area through the rear view mirror, the passenger may also see the deflection plate disposed between the seats through the rear view mirror.
Nowadays, it is often the case that various switches such as an operation switch configured to allow a passenger to operate a navigation device, or an operation switch configured to allow a passenger to switch the suspension mode are disposed on a center console located on the lower front side of a deflection plate. A light source configured to emit light in association with turning on of a side marker lamp may be disposed in the switch.
In view of the above, in a case where a deflection plate made of a material having light reflectivity such as resin having transparency is provided as a deflection plate, illumination light emitted from a light source in a switch may be reflected by the deflection plate, and may be reflected on the rear view minor.
Specifically, in a vehicle provided with a deflection plate, illumination light from a switch may be reflected on a rear view mirror. This may obstruct a passenger from seeing a rear area through the rear view mirror.